Nina and Star ⭐️ in - The TreeHouse of the Forest 🌳
'''Nina and Star ⭐️ in - The TreeHouse of the Forest �� '''is the tenth episode of VeggieTales. This is loosely based on the French ���� novel "Madame Bovary". A prequel to ”Madame Blueberry ��“. A Nina’s World �� bonus episode. A parody of “The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse ��“. The next episode: Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of MIDNIGHT �� MADNESS??? Plot Opening Countertop Nina and Star ⭐️ in - The TreeHouse of the Forest �� Closing Countertop Characters Opening Countertop Nina and Star ⭐️ in - The TreeHouse of the Forest �� Closing Countertop Song �� Running �� Gags Silly �� Song �� His Cheeseburger �� (Madame Blueberry ��) What We Have Learned song �� 8 bit Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� None Special Guest Stars ✨ * Nina and Star ⭐️ from "Nina's World" * The Equestria Girls �� characters * Sam, Alex and Clover from "Totally Spies" * The Amazing �� Spies characters * Me (Asher Perry) Fun Facts Moral * Be grateful for what you have. * Being greedy makes you miserable ��. Explanations * The kitchen sink being the last item is a visual gag on the term "Everything but the kitchen sink". * Toaster ovens are miniature ovens that work the same way as a regular stove-top one. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Olivia �� and Ludwig �� (A.K.A The Australian ���� Kiwis ��), Frankie Blueberry, Annie’s parents (The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse), The colorful tortilla-chipped butterflies �� from “Cinco De Mayo”. ** This first episode to have Aunt Ruth since her debut appearance. ** The first episode Mike Nawrocki wrote and directed the story, not counting the first sing ��-along video, Very Silly �� Songs ��. ** The first episode Mr. Lunt ���� appears with Mr. Nezzer. ** The first episode John Wahba, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Steve Leeper, Scott Nelson, Chuck Ramsey and Jeremy Vickery worked on. ** The first episode to feature the 1998 logo and opening montage, and not the logo and intro from 1993 to 1997. *** However, a prototype VHS �� cover for the episode as sketched by Joseph Sapulich shows the 1993 logo. ** This is the first time What Have We Learned started with Bob saying "It's time to talk about what we learned today" or "We're over here by Qwerty to talk about what we learned today". ** This is the first time Qwerty is positioned at the very corner of the countertop wall �� (almost touching the wall), though in older episodes he was positioned a few inches away from the wall ��. Because of this, some viewers confused ����‍♀️ Qwerty with having been positioned in the middle of the countertop rather than at the end of the right wall ��. * This episode was the last for several things: ** The last episode Chris Olsen worked on. He's been working on VeggieTales at Big Idea since Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ��. ** This was also the last episode where Mike Nawrocki was given an editor's credit ��, but only during His Cheeseburger ��. * This is the second episode where Bob and Larry receive a letter ✉️ from a child ���� who needs help. * The episode was originally set to be released on January 6, 1998, but on November 18, 1997, the release date was rescheduled back to July 21, 1998. * The "Allow Us To Introduce Ourselves" line later became a meme. * The script for this episode was finalized in 1997, one year before this episode was released. * This is the only episode Chris Olsen worked on with John Wahba, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Steve Leeper, Scott Nelson, Chuck Ramsey and Jeremy Vickery. * The "Nezzer's Clock ⏰" Pattern is shown on the pajama display during the shopping �� sequence. Remarks * Aside from the end, the continuity on Madame Blueberry's hair ��‍♀️ when she's in the store �� is off. After Scallion One tells them its time to shop ��, she has blonde hair��‍♀️. But when he suggests to her about dropping he stuff at her house ��, she has her regular hair ��‍♀️. * The poster depicts the Fib with electric ⚡️ powers, which he never displayed in the episode he was in. * Still waters �� are shown. * This episode continues the "End of Silliness" story arc started in the previous episode, in which the disastrous results of "The Song of the Cebú" saw Silly �� Songs �� with Larry cancelled until further notice, while management fielded other ideas for mid-show songs ��. * The previews option has a preview for the episode itself.﻿ Goofs * When Larry and Bob are consoling Madame Blueberry �� on her sofa ��, Bob disappears momentarily while Larry fetches tea ☕️. * The inside of Madame Blueberry's mouth �� is missing while shopping �� through the aisles. * When Larry drives, he is first seen without a mouth ��. * The shadows on the train �� set are out of place. * As the camera �� turns during Junior and his dad ���� singing ��, the flags and carts �� in the background are buzzing. The shadows were flickering as well. * When Madame Blueberry moves while sitting, she often clips through the cushion. * After Madame Blueberry gets off the cart ��, the pea driver glitches a bit. * Annie in one shot is shown with no mouth ��. * After most of the stuff falls out of the house ��, both Bob and Madame Blueberry �� are smaller than how they were from the previous shot. * The air compressor clips through the wall when it flies out the door ��. Also in the same shot, one of the wood supports for the house �� glitches a bit. * When the house �� is flying, there's a black hole �� in the middle of the house's �� wood ground. * When Junior and Annie are shown singing �� in the end, the plate is missing and then it reappears. They are at the end in one shot in the further away shot they are back in the middle of the table. * One shadow renders too late. * In the VHS �� release, during the Stuff Mart scene, before it fades to the food �� court, the closed captioning show Jean Claude’s “After awhile, Madame started to feel a little tired from shopping �� so hard. So, she decided to take a short break”, but was muted out. Inside References * The Scallions as salesmen ����‍��is likely a reference to what Scallion One was in the Forgive-o-matic segment. * The way Bob said "Whaddaya suppose that is?" is in the same manner Percy said in the first Larry-Boy episode. * Buzz-Saw Louie appears in a �� cameo above the balls during the moment Dad Asparagus says, "Sure, Junior!". * When Madame Blueberry �� is spinning around in her chair to look at the butterfly �� flying by, there is a poster in the background featuring the Fib and Goliath fighting each other on an obscure space planet ��. Real-World �� References * Jerry Lewis, born in Newark, NJ, was a comedian and actor ��, known for his works such as 1963's "The Nutty Professor ����‍��". He was known currently for hosting telethons supporting the Muscular Dystrophy Association. He passed away on August 20th, 2017. * The way Jean Claude narrates some parts in rhyme is a similar manner towards the Madeline ���� series (a children's series about a little girl ���� in France ����, and the narrator would rhyme in a dime). * Jeep �� is a car �� manufacturer. * Junior mentions the train �� he wanted was a Casey Junior Deluxe working lights �� and real live stock smell. It sounds similar to the circus �� train �� from Dumbo ��. * Annie's parents character design was based on Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer and Annie is voiced by their daughter ���� Shelby Vischer. Fast �� Forward * The Thankfulness Song �� would later be used in the original version of the Why We Do What We Do promo. * The instrumental rendition of His Cheeseburger that plays when the camera �� pans back from the rotating hot dogs �� would be used in The Ballad of Little Joe during the beginning countertop scene. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics